


I'll keep you

by poutfairyateez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutfairyateez/pseuds/poutfairyateez
Summary: Yunho was living his boring life among studies and messed sleep schedules but little did he know his life was about to change.AU in which Yunho finds a stray cat and decides to take him home for the night, but then he discovers that Yeosang is not that wrong about hybrids
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	I'll keep you

What did Yunho expect from university life? It was unknown. He expected a new and different life since he moved in another city but life is still life and it does not change that much if you remain a student. That’s what Yunho has learned till now. He was a vet student and he had rented a flat near the university, which was incredibly expensive. He lived alone and although he spent the majority of his time out of his house to study with his friend, he never felt completely at ease knowing that at the end of the day they would have returned to shared houses with other university students while he always returned to an empty and cold house. He knew it wasn’t his fault, or his parents’ since they forced him to rent a flat next to the university and the flat itself was really expensive. His parents wanted the best for his son.

Yunho entered the cold house with a pouty expression, his eyes met the dark space around him with sadness. He even thought about buying a pet but both his parents were against it and they had put the conversation on an economic plan. He couldn’t afford to maintain a cat or a dog or any other animals on his own. He sighed and after a hot shower he made a quick dinner so he could have enough time to study at least two chapters before sleeping. 

His life was indeed boring. He would wake up every morning at 7 a.m, take a quick shower, eat something and leave the house for at least 10 hours. Sleeping, eating and studying were his three rules. He was growing tired of it. Anyhow, he excelled in every subject but that couldn’t make his life more interesting or enjoyable. Nevertheless, he was able to make some special friends, just one of them was from his major. Seonghwa was older than him but he enjoyed spending time with them, he was the only one from the vet major and he helped Yunho in some subjects too. Hongjoong and Jongho were music majors, they had the pleasure to know each other since they always saw each other at the same library table. Jongho was the one who brought into the little group his friends Mingi, Wooyoung and Yeosang who were respectively a physic, dance and art majors. With the time he learnt that Yeosang and Wooyoung were roommates and that Jongho and Mingi lived in the apartment above them. He was happy when he could spend the time with them. 

He sat on the carpet in front of the chough and started reading the anatomy book but he soon lost his focus and his mind began to travel among the things that had happened that day. One in particular popped up in his mind, Yeosang mentioned something related to hybrids. Naturally, all the group laughed at him saying he was talking nonsense and that hybrids were not a thing in real life. Hybrids were something existing only in movies and books. Yunho smiled a little thinking at the offended expression Yeosang had put on after all those criticisms. Expression that did not last long since Wooyoung had ruffled his air with a sweet smile. Yunho and the others had started to think that there was something between those two but they silently decided to remain in silence. 

After two chapters, as promised to himself, he closed the book and reached his room to get some sleep and be ready to restart a new day. 

That day has been awful. He did not wake up in time and missed his first lesson, he lost his phone for something like four hours and found it in the chemistry laboratory and he did not have the time to study yet since he had to go to the grocery shop if he didn’t want to die from hunger at home. He left the grocery shop at 7 p.m and despite the fact that he didn’t do much that day, he felt tired. 

On his way back to the flat he decided to walk instead of taking the bus. Cold air was needed to cool off his mind. He began to eat a lollipop and while he turned in a dark street which was a shortcut to his house he heard something. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and looked around, he heard a plaintive meows. He started to walk toward the sound the cat was making and he found a Siamese-like cat in a box. The cat was meowing desperately trying to catch someone's attention. Yunho kneeled down and he started caressing him to make him stop meowing. It seemed to work and Yunho smiled a bit. 

“Why are you alone at this time of the evening?” he questioned as if the cat would have replied. What he got as answer was a faint meowing while the cat enjoyed Yunho’s attention. Yunho pondered his choices, he couldn’t leave this poor cat alone in the streets, it was against his principles and morals. He decided that just a night in his flat would have not hurt anyone so he took the box with the cat and started to walk again toward his house. The cat was fast asleep, maybe sensing the good intentions Yunho had. 

The cat settled down quickly when Yunho left him alone to take a shower. After sniffing around he decided to take a nap on Yunho’s open books on the tea table in front of the cough. The vision was heart warming for him once he was out of the bathroom. He didn’t have cat food at home but he opted for a can of tuna which was very appreciated by the animal. Yunho studied a bit while the animal was eating and he didn’t even notice that he had settled down on the cough behind him, sleeping. After his two usual chapters he closed the book and observed the animal, petting him and acknowledged the fact that his fur was soft as cotton. He wondered who could have abandoned such a beautiful creature. 

He started to feel sleepy by watching the animal sleeping and he decided to go to bed. After about five minutes he felt something on his bed and with sleepy eyes he stood up to check, the cat was watching him while sitting, as if he was waiting for a reaction from Yunho. The latter smiled, patted the soft quilt and lay down again. He felt the cat crouch next to his legs. 

The day after was, luckily, his favourite day because he didn’t have lessons to attend so he woke up around 9 a.m instead of his usual 7 a.m and before standing up from his bed he listed the things to do during the day which implied of course studying and taking the cat to a vet, trying to find him a new house although he really wanted to keep him with himself. He checked the spot where the cat had laid down for the night but he didn’t find the animal. He stood up to take a shower and eat something but the moment he entered his kitchen he had to blink several times because there was a guy in his kitchen and he didn’t know him, or how he entered his house or why he was cooking as if he was in his own house. 

“Who the fuck are you and how did you enter in my house?” the momentaneous shock passed and he began to feel scared. The boy turned, not before turning off the gas, and Yunho met two bright eyes, an uncommon type of hair colour and a worried expression which was not suitable in the situation since he should have been the one worried. “I can explain” 

“You better have a good explanation because I’m about to call the police.” Yunho’s voice trembled a bit but he was not going to let his guard down even though the other looked harmless. 

“I’m the cat you took home yesterday” 

There was a moment of silence in which Yunho tried to register the words and a moment later he was watching him as if he was crazy. 

“Okay, I’ll call the police.” he walked toward the phone which was attached at the wall and the other one sprinted towards Yunho to stop him. “Don’t! I can prove it to you” Yunho didn’t know what stopped him from taking the phone and calling the police. He was as crazy as the boy in front of him for even believed him for a second, right? 

“Okay.” and he couldn't believe his words. 

The other boy took a step behind and closed his eyes, taking a big breath in. One moment was there and when Yunho blinked, there was a cat in front of him. He felt his legs weak and needed to sit on the stool next to him. The cat jumped on the table and rubbed himself on Yunho’s shoulder. A happy and excited meow met a shocked Yunho. He blinked again and the cat was gone, leaving space to the tiny boy with black hair and a white lock of hair. The boy smiled sweetly. 

“Do you believe me now?” Yunho nodded, his mouth still open and his expression perplexed. 

“Good!” he smiled widely “I prepared breakfast to thank you” he placed two plates with rice and omelettes with cheese and ham. “This is the only way I can thank you for not leaving me in the streets” Yunho started eating while eyeing the other boy. 

“What’s your name?” he couldn’t believe he was seriously making a conversation with a cat. 

“I’m San! What about you?” he was so energetic to be a stray cat or a homeless. Yunho didn’t know at this point if he should acknowledged the other as a person or as an animal. “I’m Yunho.” “It’s a cute name! It suits you” he was indeed friendly, just like a puppy. Yunho scanned him during the whole breakfast and when they finished and San started doing the dishes, Yunho didn’t even complain. 

“Why were you abandoned? And why you decided to stay in your … cat form?” Yunho was too curious to keep his questions in his mind. It didn’t make any sense to him. 

“It’s easier to find a new home if you are a cute animal instead of a homeless human.” the truth behind that statement almost hurt Yunho. “I was abandoned because the kid who was my owner got tired of me and their parents decided it was the best choice to leave me in a box in a lifeless street” his tone wasn’t full of rage or sadness as it should have been but it was like it was a normal situation. Yunho made a grimace at the thought of abandoning an animal. 

“So.. what’s your plan now” Yunho asked, slowly accepting the fact that Yeosang was right and hybrids like San were a thing even in real life. San pouted while doing the dishes and he could still sense confusion from the human behind him but that was understandable. “Can I stay here with you for a while? I swear I will start to search for a job or something to help you out on the expenses” his tone changed and he was almost begging Yunho to make him stay. On the other hand, Yunho didn’t have the heart to leave the boy alone in the streets again. The world could be an awful and evil place. 

San’s expression was desperate and Yunho gave up after some seconds, nodding and transforming the other aspect from sad and hopeless to happy and energetic. San hugged him and thanked him before leaving the kitchen. Yunho blinked and slapped himself to make sure it wasn’t a dream but the hurt caused from the smack was as real as San’s existence. 

Two weeks had passed and Yunho was now comfortable on having San around. He had found a part-time job in a tea shop near the university and he assured Yunho, he will be the one who was going to buy food. Yunho began to know San little by little. San was a very positive and energetic person, he smiled a lot and tried to always look at the bright side of things. He was very clingy, maybe due to his cat side, and in the evening - when Yunho was free from the study - he liked to cuddle in front of a film or whatever Yunho watched. 

Yunho didn’t have a guest room and refused the idea of San sleeping on the cough so they agreed on San going back to his cat form to sleep on the same bed. This way, it was more assimilable for the human. San was also a very curious person, he often had found him reading his university books, frowning at the big words. He was adorable. 

“Tomorrow my friends are coming over to study, is that okay to you?” Yunho asked during dinner. San looked at him in confusion, wondering why he felt the need to ask something like that. Then, he realized that maybe it was a hint for him to catch and to go back to his cat form because Yunho was embarrassed and didn’t want his friend to know about him. “Oh… it’s not a problem.” 

“Good!” Yunho smiled, oblivious of San’s thoughts. 

They finished their meal in silence and as usual San began to do the dishes. Yunho sat on the couch and after some time he felt San on his side, but he stayed away from him so he could not touch Yunho. The latter frowned at the sudden cold behaviour but decided to keep silent and continued to watch the film. After some time, though, the thing started to bother his mind because it was the first time San was not cuddling him in two weeks. He observed him from the corner of the eye and noticed how San’s posture was rigid and uncomfortable. He was playing with his own fingers and he was biting his lower lip. 

Yunho turned his head towards him, “Are you okay, San?” San flinched and nodded, he was fast to stand up and fake a yawn, “I’m just tired. I’m heading to bed first, good night” he didn’t wait for Yunho to reply and left the living room. Yunho watched the empty space left from San in confusion. When he reached his bedroom, San was already sleeping. 

“So, you have a roommate now?” Seonghwa asked and Yunho smiled, nodding happily. He could feel happiness in returning home nowadays. He and his friends were walking to Yunho’s flat as predicted and he was serene at the thought of studying with his friends. When he let the others enter the flat, he excused himself to get changed into something more comfortable and he was confused when he couldn’t find San at first but then he remembered that he had a shift at the tea shop that day so he kind of relaxed. 

“Yunho! Where’s your roommate? We want to know him!” Mingi’s voice reached his ears without problems. “He is working, I guess” 

A sad “aw” left his friends mouths and they settled down to study. It was an intense afternoon of studying and they didn’t even realize that the clock signed 8 p.m. When Yeosang and Mingi started to annoy others with their hungry stomachs they decided to stop their study session to eat something and Yunho started to get worried about San. His shift usually ended at 6 p.m. He couldn’t even call him because he obviously didn’t have a phone. 

They ate together and then the others left to get some rest, leaving a worried Yunho alone. When the clock reached 11 p.m he was about to leave the house to check the tea shop where San worked but as soon as he put on his shoes, the door was being opened. A sigh of relief left Yunho’s chest when he saw San’s face. “San! Where have you been? It’s late” his voice was filled with worry and San didn’t understand why. “I left so you could spend the day with your friends! Is it not what you asked me to yesterday?” 

Yunho’s lips formed an O with surprise and he was indecise if he should have laughed or cried. He couldn’t really understand why he was so worried for San though, he wasn’t a child and he knew he could take care of himself. “I did not! I actually wanted to introduce you to them” 

“Oh” San’s chest was filled with warm joy. Yunho wasn’t a bad human and he should have already understood it. 

From that moment something changed and Yunho began to cling more to San too which was very welcomed from San’s prospective. Yunho started to like petting him during their cuddle time on the couch and San purred sometimes, Yunho found it adorable of him. There was a persistent blush on San’s cheeks though but Yunho didn’t question it, too immersed in cuddling him. 

One night, though, during their cuddling session while watching a weird documentary about ducks, Yunho sensed San stiffen next to him. He patted his head trying to make him comfortable again but without success. “San?” the other didn’t say a word and slid nearer Yunho, hiding his face in his shoulder. Yunho smiled, caressing the other’s neck. However, he stopped when he felt San’s hands closing on his sleeve and whine in his shoulder. “San, what’s wrong?” the other didn’t say a word and refused to leave his safe place - Yunho’s shoulder - since he didn’t want the other to see his face. 

“Are you sick?” San shook his head to a no and Yunho relaxed a bit. “Then, what it is?” 

San was unsure if he had to tell him or not. 

Yunho began to caress his back to make him feel safe enough to face him and talk about whatever was going on but what he got back from that action was something he didn’t expect. A moan. A sudden rush of embarrassment hit both of them and Yunho stopped his movements, which was in fact just another reason to San to keep quiet. Nevertheless, Yunho began to pet San’s back again and the latter could feel, thanks to his cat senses, a change in Yunho’s emotional vibration. San looked up from Yunho’s shoulder and the human was surprised to find glittery eyes with what Yunho recognized with lust. 

San looked away and he tried not to whimper again since Yunho had not stopped his caressess on his back. “I think … I’m in heat” 

Yunho slapped himself mentally, even though San was a human now, he still remains a cat so he obviously had to face heat. That explained the moans. What did not explain, though, was the fact that Yunho’s heart began to accelerate its heartbeats, and he was sure San could feel it. His mind was clouded and he tried to think straight. “Do you.. Want to go to bed?” 

San watched him, squared his features in search of some forms of contempt but he could only feel excitement. He questioned himself, maybe the heat didn’t make him feel the right emotions of the human in front of him. “Yunho…?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Yunho blushed but nodded and San couldn’t believe himself. Their lips touched and from a chaste kiss, San made him deeper. He was drunk from all the emotions he was feeling and sensing from the human too. Maybe the heat was controlling his brain, maybe not. Nevertheless, he decided to just enjoy himself since Yunho agreed. 

He found himself sitting on Yunho’s lap and the kiss became sloppy. The sounds they were making was covered by the television, not that they would have bothered anyone. San passed his hands in Yunho’s hair, getting a muffled moan from the human, which turned him on. They both could feel the other’s excitement and Yunho decided to move the scenario in his bedroom, he caught San’s legs and began to walk toward his bedroom. San didn’t dare to leave his lips one second. 

In a blink of an eye, San was lying in Yunho’s bed and the latter couldn’t believe how the evening turned out, not that he minded. Words were not necessary now. San whimpered when Yunho’s hands reached his nipples under his shirt, he was way more sensitive from the heat. San leaded Yunho’s face back to his, to keep kissing him but that didn’t stop the other hands to travel on San’s body. 

“Are you really okay with this?” San breathed heavily, trying to take some needed air. Yunho smiled and bit a portion of San’s neck, he suddenly felt bold and reached the other’s member without warnings, making San squirm. “More than certain” 

He began to move his hand and San closed his eyes, enjoying each second of that slow and sweet torture. Yunho started to alternate kisses and bites on San’s neck, trying to earn those cute noises San’s was trying to hide. His pace sped up suddenly and San reales a loud moan. “This is what I wanted to hear, San” Yunho’s voice was deep and he made San’s heart skip a beat. 

Yunho’s hand left the other’s member, he smiled when San whined at the loss of contact, but he had to start preparing the other if he wanted to hit the fourth base. Pants and underwear were useless by now and in less than five seconds Yunho was pressing a wet finger into San’s little hole making the other whine at the intrusion but in the back of his head he could already feel the pleasure. Yunho’s fingers were long and firm, he stretched San in order to make what it would have come a less painful. Although San seemed prepared enough to take him, he found himself enjoying the sight of the younger squirm under his touch, whine and whimper trying to contain his loudest moans and clench the sheet in two fists. It was an almost angelic sight. When Yunho reached his prostate, San arched and moaned loudly, one of his hand reached Yunho’s arm to make him hit that point again and San pouted when Yunho removed his fingers instead. 

Yunho smiled at the boy and reached the nightstand to take a condom and a bit of lube, which he usually used only for himself. He lubricated himself enough to slide into San without problems but he hissed because San was tight. He had to stop, both for making San adjust to his size and for making himself retake the control of his actions and to not cum immediately. San started to roll his lips and Yunho began to move, initially with a slow pace in order not to hurt the other. 

“Yunho- please…” the other whimpered, burying his face in the other’s pillow. Yunho breathed heavily, repressing a moan “What..” “Faster” and Yunho didn’t need anything else. He began to thrust into the other faster, sensing his end near. He surrounded San’s chest with his arm so make him stand up from his position to lean his back into Yunho’s chest. San’s head resting on Yunho’s shoulder again. Whimpers and moans were coming off San’s open lips and Yunho couldn’t take his own lips off San’s neck while his hands ended up one on the other’s member and one on his sensitive nipples. San was feeling overwhelmed and could sense Yunho everywhere. 

They reached the end together, whining each other’s names. What a cliche, thought Yunho. He kissed San again, this time slowly, while they were coming off their high. After some moments to regain enough strength Yunho proceeded to clean the other and to change the sheets. San was already too sleepy to talk and they silently agreed on talking the day after. They, instead, cuddled under the blankets and sleep with a smile on their lips. 


End file.
